The Kapinoy Network relaunches weekend programs
September 9, 2013 Over lunch at Broadcast City in Diliman, Boots Anson-Roa, IBC-13 president and Chief Executive Officer, the network's chairman Eric Canoy, the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia and the network’s chief Entertainment Content Officer, Laurenti Dyogi, announced the new shows that will start this weekend on IBC-13 announced the network’s new and exciting programs which occupy all the Kapinoy’s weekend primetime block. In gist, IBC-13's PBA coverage has a target audience belonging to the mass media. While most people tune in to IBC Channel 13 want to watch the popular basketball games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) against IBC-13's decision to provide airtime increase in revenue in terms of profit."We wanted to block-timing because it goes contrary to IBC's corporate objective. Our goal is to make IBC competitors by entering into co-production agreements and providing airtime." Although IBC talents like Joey de Leon Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar are enjoying steady exposure through household names in important for these budding stars to be introduced in person to viewers in the country’s key cities. IBC-13, the Kapatid Network, is poised to strategically gain for itself a leading role in the Philippine broadcasting industry with its inherent strength in cutting edge technology such as the digital convergence of all multimedia platforms that will enable it to serve for all Filipinos, wherever they may be in the world, with trusted news and current affairs as well as its quality entertainment programs and sports prorgams. The Kapinoy Network has begun to embark on a massive programming, talent, financial, infrastructural and manpower expansion in pursuit of this goal to be the TV channel of choice for Filipinos who are looking for more innovative and creative programming and who are looking for more than the formulaic approach of traditional networks. Boots comes to The Kapinoy Network. Immediately prior to assuming the post of the President and CEO of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the sequestered media company that owns media assets such as IBC-13, INN, Danze TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Kiddie TV, Toon TV, DZTV 1386 Radyo Budyong, iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!, international channels Global IBC and INN International, among others. “It’s good to do shows like these because our talents can showcase what they can do,” said Boots. “We want people to see that our stars are good performers.” Prominent IBC talents are Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Freddie Webb and Ryan Agoncillo were also flown for star power. We all know where Laurenti is coming from. He is now charge of IBC Entertainment Business Unit. He has been with IBC-13 since last year as a consultant for television and actively participated in the conceptualization and production of Superstar Circle. “You can see that it means a fans to meet the stars in person, more than just seeing them on TV,” Boots said. First among the shows to the network’s screens is the family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. Starring Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Si Chief-Lim) are new show on the Kapinoy Network. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. The story is about a beginning at the wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. A simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. Starts every Saturday at 7 p.m. The teen romantic drama anthology series Dear Heart. The hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures---success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories. Each week, a lucky letter sender’s story is featured where his/her favorite artists portrayed major roles. Nadine Lustre played as host of the show who gave a few thoughts on the sender’s problem. The show was for the young and the young at heart to enjoy. The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. Dear Heart airs every Saturday at 7:45 p.m. Every Saturday for the reality show Jeffrey Jeturian, head of Kapinoy Talent Center to hone individuals as exclusive talents of the network which aims to look for fresh faces to be the next superstar and idol. The newest reality show Superstar Circle, the reality talent search contestants will be trained and and critiqued by a panel of judges who are experts in the field of show business and who all have the eye for true idol, star and superstar potential. Janine Tugonon host the reality show with a judges of Jenine Desiderio, Keempee de Leon, Annabelle Rama and Mark A. Reyes airing every Saturday nights at 8:45 p.m. Screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called Superstar Idol will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1 million pesos with the talent development management contract with IBC Talent Center. A new sitcom for the boys premieres on Saturday 9:45 p.m. It is called Whattaboys has for AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are the main cast. The Kapinoy Network does it funnier. The revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS on IBC which included stars Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents The master gagsters for the longest-running gag show in T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) aims to entertain and make people laugh with gags, sketches and spooks delivered by some of the best comedians and Kapinoy stars that the program's running time spoofs, gags and sketches. The gagsters from TODAS stars are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi. T.O.D.A.S. aims to be the newest, coolest barkada that will spice up Saturday nights with their new sketches, segments, spoofs, parodies and gag performers. It starts to tickle your funny bone on Saturday nights at 10:30 p.m. on IBC. At last a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar is now on primetime TV. She is one of the stars of the network for the singing-reality search show Born to be a Superstar. With the judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. Dyogi says the show is the first of its kind on Philippine television, a singing-reality contest for superstars where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV. It also with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for high-school students as the star-maker, personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for aspiring young singers auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 12 to 25 years old and above quallified to join the contest. The contestants of superstars are Veejay Aragon, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang, Melvin Rimas, Anne Bernardo, Pauline Agupitan, Muriel Lomadilla, Leon Matawaran, Kristofer Dangculos, Tony dela Pazm Vanessa Rangadhol, Carl Malone Montecido, John Michael Narag, Anna Baluyot andd Jet Barrun becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest singing superstar fans when a finalists from weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. Born to be a Superstar airs every Sunday at 7 p.m Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Telecast on Sunday nights, hosted by Drew Arellano, and is tagged the “The Award-Winning Host.” Now on its 13th anniversary, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire has more exciting twists and new lifelines that will help contestants become millionaires. Sunday nights at 8 p.m. Now, we asked Roa and Dyogi they focusing on the weekend programming. In this industry where competition is tight and fight, we have to know the strengths of our rivals. We also have a tactical strategy launch shows. We would be the time to celebrate.” IBC-13 likewise announced the three of their upcoming series: the Kapinoy Network’s first afternoon soap called Frijolito (starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.), the first local adaptation for 2000 hit Mexicanovela Carita de Angel (featuring Mutya Orquia) and new telenovela La Madrastra (featuring Victoria Ruffo).